Episode:Hi I.Q.
|image = |caption = Bud goes with Kelly to an intellectual party, where she was invited only as the butt of the invitees jokes in "Hi I.Q." in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 20 |overall = 125 |network = FOX |production = 6.20 |imdb = tt0642287 |guests = Joshua Beckett Gary Epp Rana Kirkland James Quattrochi Christopher M. Brown Tim Hill |taping = February 21, 1992 |airdate = March 22, 1992 |writers = Steve Crider |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Psychic Avengers" |next = "Teacher Pets" }} Hi I.Q. was the 20th episode of Season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 125th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Steve Crider, the episode first aired on the FOX network, premiering on March 22, 1992. Synopsis Kelly gets invited to a party for geniuses, which turns out to be a party where intellectuals bring along idiots as dates to win a contest. Meanwhile, Al and Jefferson attempt to build a tool bench — with disastrous results. Storyline An invitation to join the high intelligence Alpha club, is issued to Kelly and not Bud. When they discover the real reason behind the gathering (the nerd version of a pig party), Kelly and Bud decide to handle things with the usual Bundy charm (and violence). Meanwhile, Al buys a new "Handyman's Workbench 5000" that requires some assembly. This challenge requires the combined skills of Al and Jefferson, while Peggy and Marcy watch and enjoy the show by taking pictures and counting the number of times the men injure themselves! The task is finally, and inadvertently, accomplished by Kelly. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Cast Regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Joshua Beckett as Scott (as Joshua Rifkind) *Gary Epp as Security Guard *Rana Kirkland as Margie (as Rana Mack) *James Quattrochi as Delbert (as James Quarter) *Christopher M. Brown as Ralph *Tim Hill as Man Quotes *'Bud:' Seriously Kel, now what are you doing outside? Did you get this far and you can't find the house? *'Kelly:' Laugh on, goo-boy. But remember, he who laughs last, laughs west. Trivia * The group that Kelly is invited to, "Alpha" is a reference to Mensa, which is the largest and oldest high-IQ society in the world. * The concept of the Alpha members bringing the dumbest people they could find is similar to a "Pig Party", in which college aged males invite the ugliest females that they can find to a fraternity party, typically in an attempt to win a bet among the males and embarrass the females. * The answer to Bud's question to Kelly, "How many are in a gross?" is 144. * Peggy calls Al and Jefferson "Fred and Barney" in reference to the cartoon cavemen Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. * In Bud's attempt to get in to the Alpha party, he refers to himself a young doctor named Doogie Howser, a reference to the fictional character from the television series Doogie Howser M.D. * A picture of then-Vice President Dan Quayle is displayed as the previous winner of Alpha's Idiot Party. He was often mocked in the media during his tenure for gaffes that he made in public. Goofs *The workbench that Kelly completes has three boards that form its work surface. However, when Al emptied the contents of the box at the beginning of the show, there was only one board. Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes